Best Friends
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Just a little something me and my friends made up using the "what a best friend is" chain. SasuNaru ... always xD  Yaoi, lemon ... once again it's sort of funny. And .. No one forces you to read it.


Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?

Alright, so yeah I have another story, but I couldn't get it out, so I decided to update later when I can get it out.

This is a story me and my friends came up with when we started to talk about best friends, consequently, my best friend came up and also my relationship with him since me and him are dating :D

Enjoy :3

Best Friend …

Just a little something me and my friends made up using the "what a best friend is" chain. SasuNaru … always xD

"What is a best friend? I don't know, but I do have some tips on what one is." Naruto sighed and looked out the window. "Use them wisely, for you might end up like me …"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend is there when you had your first kiss. A best friend IS your first kiss._

A young Naruto, about 10 years old to be exact, was walking into his new classroom, him having to change his school because he lost his parents and he couldn't afford his private school.

He knocked on the door and was welcomed by a warm looking man, who smiled at him and moved him inside. "Students, this is our exchange student, Naruto Uzumaki. Please make him feel right at home! … Sasuke, you'll be helping him around, seeing as you know English very well." Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can speak Japanese as well, sensei. But I would like to learn about this school if you wouldn't mind Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked and nodded, him already liking the new kid already, but not in the way friends like friends, more in like how lovers like each other.

Naruto walked over to him and sat down next to him, taking out a notebook and drawing in it. By the end of the class, they had free period there, so Sasuke turned towards the blonde. "Hey, didn't you take any notes?" Naruto looked up from his drawing and shook his head.

"No, I already learned Tech Math, I'm on Algebra 2, but would you mind telling me where it is so that I may enroll to participate in it?" Sasuke widened his eyes then smirked as he looked at the blonde more closely.

"Yeah, it's in the high school, dobe." Naruto's left eye twitched and he glared at the raven that spoke to him in the most perfect English ever, if there ever was such a thing.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I excel and I went to a private school Mr. Uptight-stick-up-his-ass Uchiha Teme!" Everyone stood and stared as the new kid and Sasuke began to fight in English, most being disappointed that they couldn't know that they were saying to each other.

Suddenly a dog busted out of a kid's gut and jumped on the back of Naruto, making him fall on Sasuke, who had his mouth open, as well as Naruto. They closed their eyes on impact, but opened them in astonishment as both could feel a tongue that was not their own in their mouth.

"AKAMARU!" They ripped each other off and stared in astonishment as the kid yelled at the puppy.

"Hey, no harm done. I think he just wanted to meet me, and I'm sure the teme over here won't get upset. I mean it was just an accident." Kiba smiled and nodded, holding out his hand towards the blonde.

"I'm Kiba. Sorry, those are the only words I know in English. We don't have a language learning class here." Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"It's ok, I could teach you if you want." Kiba smiled and called over his friends as Sasuke smirked and walked over to the blonde.

"Let's start over, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and you're Naruto Uzumaki, that right there is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. Those two walking over here are Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara, Kiba's friends, and now mine and yours. I would like to be your friend because I like how you don't care for the silly little things. Is that ok?" Naruto nodded and smiled, waving hello to the two new comers who looked shocked as well did Kiba.

"Damn! That's the most I've heard him speak, Naruto you must have knocked something in place when you two fell." Naruto smirked and flushed, making Sasuke smirk and like the look on Naruto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend helps you up when you fall. A best friend continues walking while saying, "Walk much dumb ass?"_

A much older Naruto, 18 to be exact, ran with the ball down the field, he was so close to the goal, so close to winning the game. He ran faster, in a blur like his father. He dodged all of the defenses and jumped over all the obstacles.

Finally he was near the goal, just a little more. He kicked the ball, getting it into the goal and winning the game, but at a cost. Naruto did a front flip, landing face first on the ground. Kiba ran up to him with Shikamaru and Neji behind him, leaving a calmly walking Sasuke behind them all.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kiba said as Naruto stood up and nodded his head, dusting himself off and finding no blood on him. "Naruto, damn you're lucky! Landing like that and not even having a fucking bruise, no less a broken nose!"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head just as Sasuke made it to them, walking calmly passed them as he spoke. "Tch, dobe. Just like the dobe to fall. Walk much dumb ass?"

Naruto's left eye twitched, him developing a tick in it thanks to Sasuke. "TEME! Yo-" Naruto cut off his sentence as Sasuke ran away from him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he ran after Sasuke. "TEME! GET YOUR BASTARD LOVING ASS BACK OVER HERE!"

"If I love a bastard, then you are one!" Naruto exploded and began throwing profanities at Sasuke as he ran away from the seething blonde, leaving their friends confused and in a daze.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend gives you their umbrella in the rain. A best friend takes yours and says, "RUN, -BEEP- RUN!"_

Naruto sighed and began taking out his umbrella. "Geez! I should have taken Kisame up on that offer for a ride home. Its pouring! But oh well, I don't want to see him and Suigetsu making out at EVERY red light and stop sign." Kiba smirked and laughed at him while Shikamaru and Neji smirked. Naruto sighed one more time and began to walk out.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto and his friends walk out of school, putting his umbrella in his bag as he ran out to him. Sasuke slammed into Naruto and smirked as the blonde clung to him so as to not fall. "TEME! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Where is your umbrella? Why are you holding me to you?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned in closer, his lips grazing the blonde under him and unknowingly making him tremble in unknown pleasure. "Tch, dobe. I don't have an umbrella."

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba all stared dumbly as Sasuke made his move on the blonde.

Naruto looked at him and began to turn around for the school. "Then lets go find it, or find one for you."

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's bag and umbrella. " I don't think so." He ripped the umbrella and bag from Naruto's hand and began to run. "RUN BITCH RUN!"

Naruto stood there soaking wet, staring dumbly after a smirking, running Sasuke.

"Naruto, you can have my um-" began to say Kiba, but was cut off by the blonde.

"TEME! GET BACK HERE WITH MY UMBRELLA!" He left his friends all confused as he ran after the raven headed for the Uchiha mansion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend is there during the day. A best friend is there the entire day and in your dreams._

Naruto was tired, he had spent the entire afternoon chasing Sasuke, who had the bright idea of taking the long route to his house and in the rain! Now Naruto was tired and feeling sick. He just wanted to go to sleep, and hopefully escape the bastard in his dreams, but fate ran another course.

_Naruto's POV_

_I'm in a weird room, only a bed is in here. It's like all there is in this world is this bed. All I can see is a red sky with weird, fading black clouds. "Hello?" I walked straight, just in case I got lost, I could find myself back to the bed, and maybe take a nap._

_I've been walking for what feels like hours until I came across something I thought I had left behind. It was the bed._

_"But … how?" I stiffened as I felt someone behind me._

_"Tch, dobe. You've finally made it back, typical of you to thoroughly check everything else, but not check the obvious, where I've been sitting at ever since you came in here." my tick began to make itself known to the world as I gritted my teeth and refrained from hurting my dreamed up Sasuke._

_"Alright then Teme, what am I doing here, and what are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked, he knew something I didn't! That bastard!_

_"You're here to settle something, and I'm here to settle something as well." Sasuke walked me over to the bed and sat me down, pushing me down to lay and he got on top of me._

_"What the fuck Teme! Get the fuck off of me." Sasuke smirked and nibbled on my ear, making me moan loudly, something I didn't know I could do. He began to kiss and lick me,' _looks like talking time is over then'_ I began to moan louder and louder as his mouth moved down lower and lower, finally he made it to the hem of my boxers._

_He pulled me out of my confinement, and began to stroke me and lick at me. "Aghhh Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked at me, his eyes holding mine as he began to suck my cock into his mouth. He sucked me and nipped at me as he watched me, making the pleasure all the more better._

_"Ahh, Sasuke! Fuck me now!" Sasuke smirked and leaned over for the lube laying beside me._

_"With pleasure, dobe." Sasuke began to slick up his fingers and lick my abs and stomach, finding a spot on me that drove me crazy and that I never knew about._

_I could feel his fingers at my hole, probing me and asking for entrance. "Yes, fuck yes! Just do it!" Sasuke smirked and began to force his fingers in, one at a time they entered me roughly, making me moan as the pleasure invaded my senses. "A-hah! S-sasuke!" Sasuke looked into my eyes lovingly and reached for the lube, but I beat him to it and sat up, pushing him down and sitting on his legs._

_"Now it's my turn to help you." I reached for his shaft and ran my fingers lightly over his shaft, the feel and utter size of it making me drool. I let my drool fall on his shaft and coat him. I reached down and lifted the shaft away from my objective as I moved down on him._

_"Mmmh Sasuke, you look so damn delicious, but do you taste the same?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched me lean down and run my tongue all over his balls and the small patch of soft skin before his puckering hole. He moaned loudly as I let my finger probe the small patch of skin as I let my tongue explore his balls and base of his cock._

_"Oh fuck Naruto, where did you learn that?" I smirked and looked at him in the eyes. "I didn't learn, this is my first time, but I just can't help what I'm doing, I WANT to do it." Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as I moved down and gave a long, slow lick to his shaft, effectively shutting him up._

_I began to nibble at the tip, letting my tongue probe his slit. I could hear Sasuke groan and I began to suck him into my mouth, stopping and retreating only a little just to tease him. Soon I had almost all the shaft in my mouth, only a fist of it left out. I was determined to have him all and I pushed him all the way in, surprising myself as I had no gag reflex. I swallowed around him and moved my head so as to make him moan louder. I could feel his foot rubbing against my shaft and I moaned around him, having forgotten how hard I was._

_I let his go and looked into his eyes. "Fuck. Me. Now. Sasuke!" We both groaned, but just as Sasuke was about to tackle me down ...  
End Naruto's POV_

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he punched his pillow, unknown to him that in his room, Sasuke was doing the same.

"DAMN! I almost had him."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend wipes your tears when you're rejected, a best friend goes up to her and says, "It's because you're lesbian isn't it?"_

Naruto walked into the cafeteria the next day, worn down by his first classes of the day and the weird night at Sasuke's house where the raven forced him to sleep with him and kept on cuddling the blonde. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled as he ran up to him.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji! What's up?" They all waved at their friend and sat down near a cherry blossom tree, officially declared theirs and not touched by any other students because of that.

"Where did you go last night, you weren't at your house when I came to get you." Naruto turned to Kiba and sighed, looking at a girl with pink hair that sat in a gazebo.

"Sasuke-teme made me chase him to his house, and when we got there, the storm became more of a hurricane, so I stayed with him." They all nodded and turned to look at where the blonde was staring at and smirked.

"Why don't you go ask her out to the dance? I'm sure she'll say yes." Spoke Shikamaru as he laid back down. Naruto smiled and began to walk over to the pink haired girl.

"Um … uh … Excuse me S-Sakura-chan, b-but may I a-ask you a question?" Sakura looked up at the blonde and smiled as she nodded, thinking that he would ask a question about class. "W-would … Would you go to the dance with me?" Shock was evident in her eyes as she stared at the blonde in front of her.

"E-excuse me? Do you actually think that I would go to the dance with a loser like you?" Everyone gathered around to see Naruto's fail as Sakura sneered at him and he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes from everyone.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura, I just wanted to know, you didn't have to announce it to the world." Naruto turned away from the disgusted girl and walked over to his friends, Sasuke having arrived when he left earlier.

Sasuke glared at the pink bitch and once Naruto sat down and began to cry into Kiba's warm hug, he got up abruptly and walked over to the crowd still surrounding the pink haired bitch. "O-oh S-Sasuke-kun! A-Are you finally going to ask me out to the dance?"

Sakura could plainly see the disgust in his features as she asked him out. "What makes you think that I would go out with a loser like you? I just wanted to know why you rejected my BEST FRIEND. Tell me, is it because you're a lesbian? Is that why you always hang out with the bleached bitch? Get this straight bitch, I don't like you, and you just made me hate you, if you don't want to find yourself dead, then I'd suggest you leave me alone and don't ever talk to my best friend like that again!" With that said, Sasuke left the humiliated girl to wallow in self pity in front of her once loyal crowd, who now laughed at her misfortune.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked as soon as Sasuke sat down beside him and stared at the sky.

"Tch, dobe. I won't ever let that bitch have her way again." Naruto and the others stared at Sasuke as he began to eat.

"TEME! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend will bail you out of jail. A best friend would be in the room next to you saying, THAT WAS AWESOME, LET'S DO IT AGAIN!_

That same day found Naruto speeding down an abandoned street with Sasuke behind the wheel and both of them laughing their asses off, an occasion that will forever burn into Naruto's mind, as well as Sasuke's laugh. Naruto was sure to wonder if there was an apocalypse approaching him because Sasuke NEVER laughed.

They roared passed many trees and old sighs as they went around the surprisingly long road. They both wondered how such a long road may have been forgotten and abandoned.

"SHIT! TEME, ITS THE FUZZ! THEY'RE COMING UP ON US!" Sasuke hit the wheel in frustration as he pulled over and waited for the cops to arrest them.

And hour later found both of the boys in a cell with a pissed Neji Hyuuga chewing their ears off at their disgraceful actions. "-AND ANOTHER THING-" Naruto rolled his eyes as Neji began to talk about destiny and fate, wondering if Neji would someday find a girl named Destiny, or even Fate. "-Now tell me, what the hell were you two thinking?"

"We were thinking Kiba or Shikamaru since they don't drone on and on about destiny and fate, but they weren't home." With Naruto's comment hanging in the air, it set off the Hyuuga on another rampage on destiny and fate.

"Naruto, that was AWESOME! We should do that again!" Naruto turned stunned to Sasuke and smirked as he nodded in agreement.

"Hell yeah Teme!"

"-So now really, why were you two doing that?" Sasuke sighed and looked up at Neji and the officer, come to see what the commotion was about and amused to see a guy preaching to the two idiots in the cell.

"We were thinking, getting Naruto's mind off the pink bitch." Neji grew silent and turned to give the officer the bail and waited for the cell to open, then walking away from them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend will help you out when you're drunk. A best friend will be drunk with you._

Once Naruto and Sasuke got out of the police station, they made their way to a party they both forgot about at Kiba's place.

"C-Mon Sas'ke! Lets parteh!" Naruto yelled, already being drunk off his mind as Kiba and Shikamaru watched amused from the side lines and Sasuke joined him in it.

They could all hear Hidan in the next room preaching about Jashin. "JASHIN-SAMA WILL DELIVER YOU! HE WILL LITERALLY TAKE OUT YOUR LIVER AND SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY! AN-" Hidan was broken off as the sound of someone bumping into him was heard. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING PLANT! I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Kiba took on a very worried expression as he ran to the next room.

"No HIDAN! That's my mom's plant you're going to sacrifice!" Everyone could hear as Kiba chased after Hidan, both being chased by Kakuzu.

"HIDAN! COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY WALLET! YOU WILL NOT SACRIFICE IT TO JASHIN! IF YOU DO, YOU'RE ASS WILL BE MINE!" In the end, the wallet and plant were both sacrificed and Kiba found himself mourning over the plant as Kakuzu fucked Hidan in their van.

"Wow! Did ya see dat Sas'ke?"

"Fuck yeeeaaahh! Did you see dat foot over there? It was all like … moving! And it was connected to a leg, man! A LEG!" Sasuke and Naruto both stared at Shikamaru's leg as he walked away from the both of them.

"Let's follow dat leg Sas'ke!"

"NO! Not Sasuke! It's "The Sasu-nator" A drop dead sexy robot that follows legs around with his accomplice, Naru-chan!" Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke and nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yes sir Sasu-nator!" Both of them found sunglasses and capes in their search for the leg that got away.

"Lets go Naru-chan! To the Bat mobile!" Sasuke said as he jumped on top of Neji and made room for Naruto to get on.

"Onward Bat mobile, The Sasu-nator commands you to!" Sasuke said.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! GET OFF OF ME!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Friends will ask you why you are crying, but best friends already have a shovel ready to bury the loser that made you cry._

Naruto was crying into Kiba's shoulder after school the next day as everyone went home. "What happened Naruto?" Naruto looked up to the concerned looks of his friends faces, except Sasuke who had a shovel and was looking through the crowds for the asshole who did that to his best friend, only HE was supposed to do that to the blonde damn it!

"This guy named Sai punched me in the locker rooms and said that his girl needed revenge, but he didn't get far because Gai-sensei and his mini-me came running in." Sasuke grew even more angrier by the second and soon, he spotted his target.

"I'll be back." Was all they heard before Sasuke launched himself, head first, into the crowds and hitting Sai in the face with the shovel.

"What the hell? Why did you hit me with a shovel, you ass!" Sasuke smirked and walked closer to the bleeding copy of himself.

"You hurt my best friend, I think I told the pink bitch that if anyone were to hurt him, they would find themselves dead. Sai ... you're going to die, and I'm going to bury you with this shovel." Sai gulped as he stood up and began to bolt from Sasuke's presence.

"SASUKE TEME! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU JERK!" Sai soon found himself being chased by Sasuke who was being chased by Naruto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend always smiles with you, but a best friend is the one who can look at you with the biggest smile on your face and still know something's wrong._

They were all at Naruto's house, Sasuke having successfully buried Sai and leaving the instructions on where he was with Ino and Sakura, who hurriedly ran off to where Sai was.

Naruto smiled to them all and assured them that he was fine once they all left to go home, all except Sasuke, who hid himself in Naruto's kitchen.

As soon as Naruto entered the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. "Tell me the truth dobe, what is really bugging you."

"Nothing is bothering me Sasuke-teme, I swear." Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke and stared at him for a long minute with the fake smile that fooled so many others, but dropped it as soon as the minute was up.

"I'm moving, my grandmother and grandfather were found and they found out about me living by myself for so many years after my parents died. So they're getting me to move over there. I'm leaving in three days, I just don't know how to say goodbye." Sasuke hugged his best friend close and closed his eyes to enjoy the hug even better.

"Then call them all up and tell them you're moving. That's the best you can do for now." Naruto sighed and nodded, breaking the embrace and calling them all up as Sasuke hugged him from behind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend is someone who leaves as soon as everyone else leaves. A best friend is someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out._

The next day was Saturday, and they were all going to the mall. Everyone was waiting for Naruto in his living room as he went upstairs to change. He was removing his pants when the door opened. "HEY! TEME I'M CHANGING HERE!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the bed as he watched Naruto try to cover himself.

"Tch, so what dobe? The world may walk out on you, but I'm coming in, deal with it." Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes as he removed his pants and started to get ready with Sasuke watching his every move, Naruto not knowing that Sasuke was really just too horny and didn't want the chance at watching his naked body to be passed up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Friends will always be like "Well you deserve better" but best friends will be prank calling them saying "You will die in seven days."_

At the mall, Naruto and the rest found some old friends, one of which was named, Karin. "HEY! KARIN! It's been so long, hasn't it?" Karin turned around and looked at Naruto as if he were a piece of dirt.

"Yes it has, let me introduce to you my friends-"

"No, no. I know them already. That's Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Juugo, Itachi, Suigetsu, and finally ... KISAME!" Kisame looked up and smirked, hugging the giggling blonde close.

"Hey Kit, how long as it been?

"Too long!" Karin stared at the blonde and sighed as she walked the blonde away from the group, her friends and Naruto's friends staring at her strangely.

"Naruto, I don't think we should be friends. I'm sorry, but I just don't like you anymore." Naruto stared at Karin for a minute and walked away from her, the tears in his eyes visible to everyone. Kiba ran over to Naruto and hugged him close as the rest of them glared at Karin like she were a pest.

"Karin Hurano! What the hell did you say to Naruto?" Everyone of her friends yelled at her. She stared at them for a long time then turned away from them.

"He disgraced my cousin, so I don't like him, if you choose him over me, then fine! I'm out of the group." Karin smirked and turned away from them, thinking that they would come crawling back to her since she was important to the group, but oh how wrong she was. They let her walk away and turned to Naruto, who was tucked away in Kiba's embrace, they didn't even see Sasuke, who walked a little away and dialed a number in his phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke breathed deeply into the phone and began to chuckle, freaking Karin out.

"Karin, you will die in seven days." Then he hung up abruptly, leaving Karin on the other line, he didn't notice everyone was staring at him, having heard him saying that to Karin. Suddenly there was a scream and everyone watched as Karin ran out of the mall, everyone laughing at her.

"TEME! THAT WAS MEAN!" Sasuke turned to Naruto, and flushed in embarrassment as he shrugged.

"So? She didn't need to dump you like that just because of her cousin, now did she, dobe?" Itachi walked over to his little brother and chuckled as he patted his back in congratulations.

"Foolish little brother, and I thought I was a genius, I didn't even think about that." Sasuke smirked and walked over to the blonde, who was now trembling with rage.

"TEME! STOP CALLING ME A DOBE!" Naruto yelled half halfheartedly, not able to keep the smile off his face as he yelled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A friend would call you a retard, but a best friend would call you one and act like one with you._

As they walked through the mall, Naruto began to have fun and bounce around the place. "Stop bouncing you retard." Said Shikamaru as Naruto ran around looking through the windows with Tobi on his side.

"Tch, dobe. You're a retard." Said Sasuke as he joined them all and began to run around with Naruto and Tobi beside him, laughing all the way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_A best friend is a guy you can call in the middle of the night and say you killed someone and he would say "Where should we hide the body?"_

The next night, Naruto couldn't sleep, feeling restless as he stared at the clock in his room. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart now.

"Hello?" Sasuke's velvety voice answered through the phone, making Naruto's hand subconsciously go down his pants and stroke his already hard cock.

"Sasuke, whatcha dooin?" Sasuke sighed and the sound of rustling was heard.

"Laying in bed in my pajama bottoms trying to fall asleep." Naruto bit his lip and his hand had a mind of its own as it began to rub harder, collecting the precum and smearing it all over his twitching hole.

"What else teme?" Sasuke sighed and groaned as the sounds of bones being cracked sounded through the phone.

"Scratching my stomach and talking with you, why?" Naruto could feel a finger being worked into him and he groaned accidentally, falling silent as he heard Sasuke gasp.

"What are YOU doing Naruto?" Naruto bit his lip and answered with the first thing he had in his mind.

"I killed a man and I don't know what to do with the body." He could hear Sasuke get up and walk over to his door.

"So where are we going to bury the body?" Naruto chuckled as he heard Sasuke's front door shut and the sounds of Sasuke walking.

"I don't know, but lets go out, I'm bored." Naruto heard a grunt and the phone being cut off. He sighed as he got up and got dressed, the incident being forgotten.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Friends hug you goodbye. Best friends rape you in the hallways._

The final day came and everyone was in Naruto's empty apartment, wanting to be in it one last time before their blonde friend would leave. Tobi and Kisame were both crying loudly, hugging the blonde to near death as they ran out of the house to calm themselves.

Itachi and Sasori both hugged the blonde carefully, before their expressionless masks broke and they let the water works out.

"We'll all miss you Naruto." Naruto nodded and hugged everyone as an individual and finally letting them in into one last group hug.

As everyone left he felt like something, or rather, someone was missing. He walked upstairs, feeling like a stalked prey, as he rounded the corner of his spiral staircases, he was attacked by none other than Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke? … That's right, we never got to hug goodbye, did we?" Sasuke stared at his prize and smirked as he bent down and nibbled on an earlobe.

"No, no we didn't dobe." Naruto's tick started up again and he began to push Sasuke off of him.

"TEME! I TOLD YOU TO STO- AHHH, OH GOD!" Naruto yelled/moaned as Sasuke began to nibble on his ear. Sasuke let his hands roam the body in his arms, letting them snake their way under Naruto's clothes.

"Hn, why would I do that if I never got to say my goodbye?" Sasuke's mouth began to suck on the sensitive skin of Naruto's neck, making him moan even louder.

"A-ah Sasuke! Get the fuck off of me you fucking Teme!" Sasuke smirked and let his hand into Naruto's pants and straight to the rigid hard shaft.

"This right here tells me you don't mean that, and yes I am a fucking teme, the teme that will be fucking you." Naruto growled at Sasuke and began to curse someone's mother to some unknown regions of the world.

Sasuke smirked and began to pump the blonde, silencing him and making himself more space to work with as Naruto arched his back and neck for him. "Neh, Naruto, you like that don't you? My hand on your cock, my mouth on you're wonderful neck? And soon, MY cock up your wonderfully, deliciously, fuckable pink hole? I bet you just want that don't you?"

"N-nah … ah … n-no! S-Sasuke stop this now!" Sasuke ignored him and began to use Naruto's precum, smearing it all over his fingers and moving it to his small quivering hole. Naruto arched his back, wanting the finger to go in, but it wasn't listening to him. "Please Sasuke! Don't tease me, please. Please let it in me, I want to feel it … NO! Fuck no! You've wormed yourself into my heahhh fuck yes!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke heard his pleas for more, making the blonde stop his tirade on the raven. Sasuke began to thrust his fingers in and out of the blonde, loving the sounds that they made together as the raven grunted and the blonde moaned and shouted. "Oh god! Fuck yess! … ngghhh … mm … ahhh!" Naruto could no longer make a coherent sentence and Sasuke smirked, removing his fingers from the blonde and watching in amusement as the blonde whimpered and begged for the torment to come back.

"Do you want more, _Na-ru-to_? Do you want me inside you? Say it, tell me what you want." Naruto whimpered at the sound of Sasuke's velvety, sex voice dancing in his ear.

"Ah, Sasuke … I … I want you … in … me-ahh!" Sasuke returned with full force, ripping off Naruto's shirt and pulling down his pants and boxers. He pushed Naruto up against the mirrored wall, showing him just where his cock will be entering.

"Look Naruto, look at that greedy pink hole, and it's hungry Naruto, it's hungry. It wants me in it, and it shall have me, hold you're cheeks apart. Are you ready?" Naruto nodded and braced himself, watching in the mirror as Sasuke freed his shaft and showed it off for the world to see. His breath caught at the sight, the sheer size of it scared Naruto shitless, but also made him want it.

Sasuke pushed with his hips. The big head forced its way partially in, widening Naruto's ring and making him wince as he tried to handle the incredible stretch, nothing that size had gone in him before, or nothing had even been in him at all, he was a virgin! Naruto tried to relax and accept him, but his sphincter instinctively clenched, resisting the invasion. But Sasuke was in no mood now for childish behavior. He wanted to fuck Naruto, and fuck Naruto he would. He pushed all the harder, viciously stabbing at Naruto's ass. He was determined to enter him and Naruto was in no state to deny him. His ring was so slick with his precum and juices, with a pop it yielded and his head tore though.

"Aaargh. Shit!" Naruto yelped. His head exploded with the sudden pain. Sasuke was so big, it felt like an apple had just been forced up Naruto's ass. His hands were still behind him obligingly spreading his cheeks and Naruto tried to push him back, he needed a moment to recover.

"Please!" Naruto whispered between gritted teeth. "Please! I'm not sure if I can take you. Please give me a minute."

"No fucking way!"

Naruto's hands were suddenly grabbed and forced onto the mirror. The next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke's cock was stabbing at his insides. Naruto screamed out in anguish.

Holding Naruto by the arms, pinning him to the wall, spearing him with the enormity of his vandalizing erection, Sasuke pressed his body into Naruto's and his mouth pressed against his ear.

"You've wanted this for years! Haven't you, Naruto! You've wanted my cock up your ass for as long as you can remember. Well now you've got it. Now you're going to get fucked. I'm going to fuck you senseless."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto screamed out the name as rock hard flesh pulled all the way down his aching chute and then thrust its way into his body again and again.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto."

Sasuke started to move. The motion was so slow and gentle – a purposeful withdrawal of a few inches of cock then an equally slow thrust back in. He leisurely trusted into Naruto, withdrawing his cock a little more each time. Naruto panted and gasped. It felt so incredibly good. This bastard of a best friend, who had once teased him and pissed him off, this sexy friend of his, who had filled Naruto's dreams more than once, was now gloriously filling his ass. Naruto hated the bastard! Sasuke had caused him so much grief. Yet he always watched out for Naruto like a best friend should. And now Sasuke was fucking Naruto, and a best friend shouldn't do that, but it felt so wonderfully good.

"Come on, Naruto. Tell me. I want to hear you finally say it. Tell me what you've wanted since the day we accidentally kissed."

"Sasuke! Oh fuck, Sasuke. This has got to be wrong."

"It feels alright to me! I've loved you since before that fateful incident, and now, I'm claiming what is mine. But if you don't like it, I'll stop."

"No, oh god no"

That wasn't a refusal. It was a plea. Naruto clenched his ring around Sasuke's shaft. It was an involuntary action as he at last spoke the truth and told him not to go.

"Then say it," growled Sasuke.

"God you fucking Teme!"

"I know, and don't you love it!"

"No!"

He pulled his cock down till it was almost out then he rammed it back into Naruto incredibly hard. Naruto let out a yelp of utter delight. He almost came again, it felt so good – it felt so incredibly right. All those years of longing were now at last fulfilled.

"Oh yes!" Naruto cried reveling in the moment, all shock and pretense now cast aside. His best friend was inside him, Sasuke was fucking him, his cock was buried deep in Naruto, and nothing had ever felt finer to him.

"Yes what, Naruto?"

"Alright! Yes! You big fucking bastard. You're an arrogant bitch and a bastard of a best friend … but God, I love it! Oh shit, Sasuke … it feels so good. Your cock feels amazing inside me. Now fuck me. Fuck me! Just fuck me, Sasuke!"

"Okay. As you've asked me so nicely … I'll give you what you want."

Sasuke moved himself faster, giving Naruto his much awaited pleasure. He hit Naruto's prostate head on each and every time as he moved faster and faster.

"Oh god teme! Fuck me harder! Faster! Fuck I love you!"

Sasuke halted his movement as he heard Naruto utter his last phrase. He looked into Naruto's eyes through the mirror and knew he was saying the truth. He started to move again, watching Naruto closely in the mirror as he sped up his movements. Naruto could feel the love and care in every rough thrust back in and knew Sasuke had the same feelings for him.

They moved in sync, both basking in the glory of their first times and their first loves.

Finally Sasuke reached over Naruto and began to rub him off, putting all the care in the world into stroking Naruto into completion. Soon Naruto couldn't hold it off and came as he yelled out Sasuke's name.

"SASUKE …"

"NARUTO …"

"I LOVE YOU!" They both yelled at the same time as they released and fell from their climaxes. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and hugged him close on the floor, wrapping them both in a cloak he left earlier just in case he were to go on with his plan of raping the blonde.

They cuddled together and kissed each other, something they couldn't do earlier, but took all the time in the world to do now.

"Naruto, don't leave me. I love you." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

"I won't teme, I won't." They both smiled at each other and hugged once more before drifting off to sleep on the surprisingly comfortable floor in Naruto's once occupied apartment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So now you know what a best friend is, make sure to use this wisdom wisely, or else you'll end up like me … being fucked up the ass by a guy who sometimes calls himself, 'The Sasu-nator'." Naruto sighed as he turned to Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Tch, dobe. I don't call myself the Sasu-nator! I told you to stop saying that. It was a one time thing and we were drunk." Everyone turned to see Sasuke as he entered the room, Gaara, Kankuro, and Shino behind him.

"I brought some friends, and they want some BEST friends." Naruto and his friends gulped and bolted out of the room, leaving Sasuke and his friends to chuckle and walk calmly after them.

"So the dobe squad wants to play hide and go seek, eh? Fine then." And so, the hunt began.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~THE End … for now~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: Bwuahahahah … so how was it? :3

Naruto: Why do I always end up with Sasuke and me in bed at some point in your stories?

Me: Because the Sasu-nator gets HUUUUNGRY

Sasuke: That's right, I do get hungry, hungry for my dobe!

Naruto: And another thing … where did "The Sasu-nator" Come from anyways?

Me: I don't really know, it was something a friend of mine that cosplayed as Sasuke said while getting a batman cape and Terminator sunglasses.

Naruto: ohhh … I see.

Sasuke: I don't like that name. And … *steals away Naruto* I want my dobe food!

Me: o .o ok See you next time I decide to write! And I WILL update my other story, this one was just on my mind and I wanted it out xD

Yours truly, Bad Writer xD


End file.
